Idea Scratch Pad
more random developed thoughts The Quake 3 renderer will be updated to a minor degree to suport things like Dot3 bump mapping, but beyond that, the graphics will remain fairly simple. We'll use a cel-shaded approach for all the scenes taking place in the Data-verse, and all the scenes IRL will return to a regular type of rendering. This will allow a huge contrast between the two, and, as Ian said, it would be mindfuckery. possible plot setup? our character works for the "Anomoly Inspection Operation" of the dataverse, his normal duties include locating 'anomolies' in the dataverse, which are normally signs of deteriorating or malfunctioning code, and then processing them for deprecation and deletion (which is the end of the instance life-cycle in the dataverse utopia) this process is usually very brief and rarely violent, and in the utopia there are no violent factions whatsoever, so there is little need for anything beyond basic weaponry. they do not occur all too frequently do to the efficiency of the dataverse. however, with the (unbeknownst to the player) increasing failure of dataverse hardware, instances have been becoming increasingly more unpredictable in their behavior, and anomolies are surpassing record levels, followed by record numbers of deprecation and deletion, whose systems are running at full capacity. anomoly cases are becoming more and more violent but the agents/detectives/etc (cool term for this maybe? like "mechanisms" or something) of AIO are not having much trouble, even as entire chunks of the dataverse slip in and out of existence with the malfunctioning hardware as the dataverse teters on the brink of chaos, the AIO is struggling to keep the out-of-control instances in check, until the unthinkable happens: the sector of the dataverse containing the processes for deleting 'dying' instances drop out of the dataverse altogether... there is now no way to remove the 'anomolies' and rogue instances from the dataverse as their corrupt code causes them to become totally insane and uncontrollable. LET HELL ON CYBER-EARTH REIGN then the real plot begins i guess? *update* also a little idea for continuity, incorporating some of our other ideas, the sector that 'disappears' was actually transfered to previously obsolete hardware, located in space. the player can discover this at some point during his travels in the real world, and for some reason he needs to travel there, so basically i'm thinking like.. he goes to space, hooks up to the hardware, and has to fight his way through hordes of enemies to get into the deletion facility ?? Virtual-instance life has prospered for hundreds of years, but recently random events have been occurring all over the data-verse (fag working term). Some instances are behaving totally unpredictably, others wont respond at all, or are randomly disappearing. Sometimes they reappear in another part of the data-verse. Sometimes they don't. What's happening, unknown to the instances, is that the storage devices that the data-verse exists in haven't been maintained in hundreds of years, for as long as the data-verse has existed, and are starting to wear down. As the hardware which their very reality hinges upon begins slipping into states of malfunction, the utopian facade vanishes intermittently and the unreversably scorhed remains of earth become visible once more. Some instances - true to their very human tendancies - speak wildly of an apocalypse, an ending of times. Rumours speak of the return of a mythical entity whose mere presence warps the fabric of time and space. I suppose this is where we start in with the players story but I'm not sure how we want to go about that. Player: *Who is he? **Ani Trovichern(some shit from a random name generator LOL) **SOME FAGGOT WHO KNOWS HOW TO SHOOT GUNS GOSH *What does he have to do? - **Jack shit. WHY ELSE WOULD HE BE CHASING TONY?!? **In all seriousness, we can say he's "investigating" the sudden acting up of instances. Not like a cop or anything, but out of sheer curiosity. (ps this doesn't really fall under what but it seems the best category to flesh it out under.) As people get more violent, he has to resort to violence to protect himself. As he discovers more and more information on what's happening, and who/what caused it, he gains means to DO BATTLE with the Ton'''ster. *How is he going to do it? - **By meeting other instances who have access to the more nuanced sides of the data-verse(best fag term ever, btw), and the intermittent flashes into the real world. *Why does he have to do it? - **BECAUSE HE HAS A STRONG INNATE SENSE OF SURVIVAL AND JUSTICE DUH GOSH JEEZ '''SOME TECHNOBABBLE SHIT FOR NAMES OF SHIT: Electro-magnetic Replication Generator(the AFM) Bioneural Confinement Circuit Isolinear Field Modulator Photonic Focus Node(regenerative stations) Primary Quantum Confinement Transmitter Bioneural Control Matrix(data-verse hardware? data-verse?) tutorial? Ian says (4:54 PM): well anyways, the reason i was asking about the tutorial thing was Ian says (4:55 PM): i was thinking the very beginning is like, a "defragmenting" (or some other computer clean-up term ) session where you start with everything disabled and then one by one you have your HUD, movement, and other innate abilities all turned on and explained Game Plot/Origin/Etc bullshit 00:13:50) Ian: probably dont want to do anything with (00:13:56) Ian: military/nazi's/religious cults (00:14:10) Abnegating Cecity: except for the illuminati (00:14:18) Abnegating Cecity: illuminati are always accepted (00:14:25) Ian: lol (00:14:30) Abnegating Cecity: jk jk (00:14:36) Ian: yeah i know rofl (00:15:08) Ian: god its hard (00:15:14) Ian: cause so many games (00:15:17) Ian: like l4d (00:15:23) Ian: basically eliminate anything with zombies (00:15:26) Ian: or your ripping from then (00:15:29) Abnegating Cecity: yeah (00:15:33) Ian: not that i was gonna suggest zombies (00:15:35) Abnegating Cecity: rofl (00:15:37) Abnegating Cecity: I know what you mean (00:15:49) Ian: do you want to do something post-apocolyptic? (00:15:53) Abnegating Cecity: yeah actually (00:15:56) Abnegating Cecity: something just sorta clicked (00:15:58) Abnegating Cecity: imagine this (00:16:32) Abnegating Cecity: fuck having trouble verbalizing (00:16:37) Abnegating Cecity: let me scratch it out in notepad first (00:16:39) Ian: lol (00:22:38) Abnegating Cecity: The distant future. Reality has been replaced by virtual instances since the great Tonyclysm of 2252. Regardless of the innovation of instances, a cold, desolate world remains in the ruins. While many people live out their instance timeframes, others seek a certain person or rather, at this point, thing; the very person who warped time and space itself. Tony. It's rumoured that within Tony's logic center lies an unimaginable power so great that it grants not only eternal life, but the ability to transcend the existence in our normative 3 plains. (00:23:05) Ian: holy FUCK (00:23:07) Ian: im not even (00:23:10) Ian: able to comprehend that (00:23:12) Abnegating Cecity: ROFL (00:23:37) Ian: what are these virtual instances? (00:23:39) Ian: like the matrix? (00:23:43) Abnegating Cecity: sorta (00:24:00) Abnegating Cecity: basically people aren't actually people, but data in some sort of nano storage space (00:24:19) Abnegating Cecity: of course, because no humans are actually alive to manage the technology (00:24:35) Abnegating Cecity: there's a limited number of reads (that way we can explain shit like game overs LOL) (00:24:49) Ian: ROFL well we dont have to have game overs (00:25:06) Abnegating Cecity: this is true (00:25:21) Abnegating Cecity: but I also don't think we should make it easy mode (00:25:45) Abnegating Cecity: like bioshock and borderlands have the same sort of idea to explain the death mechanic (00:25:51) Abnegating Cecity: not so much in bioshock but close (00:25:57) Abnegating Cecity: and you just respawn and go crazy (00:26:00) Abnegating Cecity: willy nilly etc (00:26:45) Ian: how do bioshock and borderlands work? (00:26:48) Abnegating Cecity: like (00:26:59) Abnegating Cecity: bioshock has this cryochambers (00:27:05) Abnegating Cecity: that when you die, you respawn at (00:27:07) Abnegating Cecity: no penalty (00:27:14) Abnegating Cecity: and everything you killed is already dead (00:27:18) Abnegating Cecity: *still dead (00:27:44) Abnegating Cecity: borderlands has the same idea but it's a dna replication thing instead of a cryochamber (00:27:48) Ian: hmm (00:29:37) Ian: yeah i think we can come up with something like that (00:30:38) Ian: but so like (00:30:42) Ian: humans have been wiped off the earth? (00:30:48) Ian: and only exist in (00:30:54) Ian: some sort of virtual (00:30:56) Ian: thin (00:30:59) Ian: *thing (00:31:00) Ian: . (00:31:01) Ian: lol (00:31:05) Abnegating Cecity: rofl that's the idea (00:32:18) Abnegating Cecity: I'm thinking a brush encounter with the all mighty Tony causes the player to leave the virtual realm and return to physical being though (00:32:26) Abnegating Cecity: or at least I think that'd be a cool plot point of some sort (00:32:30) Abnegating Cecity: that we could work into a mindfuck (00:32:37) Ian: we could have like (00:32:40) Ian: halfway through the game (00:32:43) Ian: theres some sort of event (00:32:54) Ian: where you become a physical entitity (00:32:56) Ian: and dont realize it (00:33:00) Ian: not until later (00:33:34) Abnegating Cecity: yeah (00:34:36) Ian: but i dont think you should call it like a tonyclysm or whatever (00:34:42) Ian: leave (00:34:48) Ian: how things came to be kinda open ended (00:34:56) Ian: or vague rather (00:36:12) Ian: that way TMT is more of a mindfuck when it ends (00:37:15) Ian: up to you, though (00:37:17) Ian: its your game rofl (00:37:32) Abnegating Cecity: well we're a team so we have to agree on things rofl (00:37:37) Abnegating Cecity: and I agree rofl (00:37:46) Abnegating Cecity: was more just jokin' around with the Tonyclysm anyway (00:37:55) Ian: well i mean we can 'discover' it later (00:38:00) Ian: if it ends up like that (00:38:05) Ian: WE know what it is (00:38:10) Ian: i dont think the player should (00:38:23) Abnegating Cecity: yah (00:38:49) Ian: but like i'm still not getting this (00:38:56) Ian: virtual instance thing totally (00:39:04) Ian: do people know they arent real? (00:39:15) Ian: and what exactly are they? codes? (00:39:35) Abnegating Cecity: I mostly just pulled it out of my ass LOL, but I was thinking something along the line of codes (00:39:52) Abnegating Cecity: that a machine reads from the source and recreates etc (00:40:11) Abnegating Cecity: but I'm not sure how to go about people knowing whether or not they're real (00:40:17) Abnegating Cecity: what do you think? (00:40:52) Ian: shit (00:40:55) Ian: this is complex already (00:41:01) Abnegating Cecity: rofl yeah (00:41:12) Ian: i think they should know.. (00:41:15) Ian: otherwise its kinda (00:41:16) Ian: whats the term (00:41:45) Ian: FUCK (00:41:47) Ian: i cant think of it (00:41:50) Ian: its latin.. (00:42:04) Ian: deus ex machina (00:42:06) Ian: thats it lol (00:42:34) Abnegating Cecity: ah yeah (00:45:18) Ian: yeah if you just do it at the end like "oh btw your existence is virtual" (00:45:22) Ian: seems kinda gay (00:45:27) Abnegating Cecity: yeah (00:45:30) Abnegating Cecity: that's sorta like (00:45:38) Abnegating Cecity: "IT WAS ALL BUT A DREAM...." (00:45:44) Abnegating Cecity: aka fucking final fantasy X (00:45:51) Abnegating Cecity: like who honestly ends a fucking game like that (00:45:54) Abnegating Cecity: I thought that shit died in the 80s (00:47:32) Ian: ROFL (00:47:39) Ian: maybe they dont consider themselves human (00:47:50) Ian: they consider themselves like (00:47:57) Ian: an entirely different species (00:48:02) Ian: like replicants in blade runner (00:48:10) Abnegating Cecity: yeah there we go (00:48:27) Abnegating Cecity: wow this is like a giant pile of sci-fi nerd-cum (00:48:29) Abnegating Cecity: AND I LIKE IT. (00:48:56) Ian: ROFL (00:48:59) Ian: iD should dig it (00:50:25) Ian: like they're derivatives of humans (00:50:32) Ian: not sure how you explain how (00:50:38) Ian: but they could know thats what they are (00:53:50) Abnegating Cecity: hmmm yeah (00:54:45) Ian: brb piss (00:57:31) Ian: alright back (00:57:41) Ian: so what other ideas you got for this BRAINFUCKINGSTORM (00:59:02) Abnegating Cecity: thinking of how the actual game story will go now that we have the starting point (00:59:21) Abnegating Cecity: or something close to a starting point rofl (01:00:53) Ian: rofl (01:01:07) Ian: well whats like the final goal (01:01:17) Ian: reaching tony? or wut (01:01:25) Abnegating Cecity: essentially yeah (01:01:43) Abnegating Cecity: obviously we want to leave room for MOAR TONY ACTION so I don't think tony should perish at the end (01:04:08) Ian: hm (01:04:19) Ian: so like (01:04:38) Ian: end game is like: (01:04:44) Ian: reach tony, achieve immortality? (01:04:50) Ian: er *mortality (01:05:31) Abnegating Cecity: yeah (01:07:05) Ian: but how (01:07:05) Ian: rofl (01:09:15) Abnegating Cecity: GOSH ALL THESE DETAILS (01:09:26) Ian: details make the game dude (01:09:27) Ian: lol (01:09:31) Abnegating Cecity: yeah I know rofl (01:09:42) Abnegating Cecity: unless you're playing something like Haze or Battlefield 2 (01:10:00) Ian: ROFL (01:10:18) Ian: might as well just make Medal of Honor: Tony if thats the case (01:10:24) Abnegating Cecity: LMAO (01:10:38) Ian: "btw you did good on this general infantry mission now assassinate the creator of the universe" (01:10:42) Abnegating Cecity: I actually almost spit my pepsi up on that (01:11:27) Ian: ROFL (01:11:40) Abnegating Cecity: this is tricky (01:11:48) Abnegating Cecity: we want an event that turns the player physical half way through (01:11:54) Abnegating Cecity: but by doing so the ending is kinda nerf'd (01:12:04) Ian: hm (01:12:10) Ian: well it could be a temporary (01:12:15) Ian: type thing (01:12:18) Abnegating Cecity: yeah that's what I was just thinking (01:12:34) Ian: like you enter an "alternate compiler/interperter/computer bs" (01:12:40) Ian: thats actually rl (01:12:49) Ian: and then you leave and return to virtual world (01:13:02) Ian: and then when you finally are made mortal (01:13:06) Ian: its the exact same thing (01:13:08) Ian: fuck (01:13:11) Ian: this is complicated (01:13:16) Ian: or (01:13:28) Ian: maybe you could make becoming mortal just the first half (01:13:33) Ian: like you THINK its the final objective (01:13:38) Ian: but once you become mortal, more shit goes down (01:14:55) Abnegating Cecity: maybe instead of being permantely blasted into RL (01:15:01) Abnegating Cecity: you can temporarily manifest there (01:15:06) Abnegating Cecity: but have to return to the virtual world (01:15:15) Ian: like some LttP darkworld (01:15:19) Abnegating Cecity: yeah exactly (01:15:26) Ian: yeah i like that (01:15:33) Abnegating Cecity: then with the final battle (01:15:35) Ian: great idea bro (01:15:38) Abnegating Cecity: lolol thx (01:16:03) Abnegating Cecity: we can have tony like, release an immense amount of energy that actually causes the player to be permenately seated in the physical word (01:16:20) Abnegating Cecity: then we have room for sum moar tony (01:16:25) Abnegating Cecity: even though the universe doesn't (01:16:50) Ian: wait wut (01:16:50) Ian: lol (01:16:57) Ian: explain those last two parts (01:16:59) Abnegating Cecity: in the final battle I mean (01:17:07) Abnegating Cecity: oh (01:17:28) Abnegating Cecity: I mean for another TMT entry, and then it was a snide joke about tony being the size of the universe (01:17:40) Ian: oh ROOOOOOOOFL (01:17:43) Ian: lol (01:17:57) Ian: so you're saying theres some like (01:18:08) Ian: physical hardware on earth that gets damaged? (01:18:15) Ian: or (01:18:19) Ian: altered somehow (01:18:35) Abnegating Cecity: yeah (01:18:42) Abnegating Cecity: one of the two, probably go with altered (01:19:01) Ian: i like that, then you have to wander around post-tonyclasym earth (01:19:05) Ian: to repair shit (01:19:15) Abnegating Cecity: yeah perfect (01:19:25) Abnegating Cecity: this is a ridiculous project (01:19:30) Ian: fallout 3 meets the matrix (01:19:35) Abnegating Cecity: rofl yeah (01:19:39) Abnegating Cecity: perfect way to describe it (01:20:30) Ian: some things we'll have to iron out.. (01:20:42) Ian: if humans are extinct how do you become a human (01:21:01) Ian: how does literaly unfathomable amounts of data get stored (01:21:37) Ian: and how do we portray tony as a manipulator of spacetime without making him a god (01:21:42) Abnegating Cecity: ROFL (01:21:44) Ian: or something like that (01:22:08) Abnegating Cecity: well essentially, a god typically has a benevolent or malevolent alignment, correct? (01:22:20) Ian: so he's satan? (01:22:26) Abnegating Cecity: well I'd say (01:22:46) Abnegating Cecity: at this point he's more of a, uhm, fuck I can't think of the word (01:22:46) Abnegating Cecity: uh (01:23:08) Abnegating Cecity: neutral entity? sorta just there until peturbed (01:23:17) Abnegating Cecity: if that makes sense (01:23:17) Ian: lol (01:23:21) Ian: not really (01:23:25) Abnegating Cecity: alright cool LOL (01:23:33) Abnegating Cecity: but making him satan works too (01:23:41) Ian: rofl idk how i feel about that (01:23:44) Ian: giving him too much credit (01:23:48) Abnegating Cecity: truth (01:24:11) Abnegating Cecity: I feel like him being a fat slob of reality who doesn't react unless fucked with is pretty true to his actual character (01:24:19) Abnegating Cecity: *or threatened with lunch time (01:24:53) Abnegating Cecity: I'm trying to think of something comparable (01:24:54) Ian: ROFL (01:25:45) Abnegating Cecity: chtulu is what comes to mind (01:25:51) Abnegating Cecity: *cthulhu (01:26:19) Ian: not very well versed in lovecraft (01:26:36) Abnegating Cecity: I'm not either, but basically they really fuck shit up then go dormant (01:27:16) Ian: lol (01:28:06) Abnegating Cecity: The best-known of these beings is Cthulhu, who currently lies "dead but dreaming" in the submerged city of R'lyeh somewhere in the Southeast Pacific Ocean. One day, "when the stars are right", R'lyeh will rise from beneath the sea, and Cthulhu will awaken and wreak havoc on the earth. (01:28:28) Ian: rofl (01:28:37) Ian: so tony is just so fucking pissed (01:28:40) Ian: *FUCKING PISSED (01:28:49) Ian: that he randomly creates chaos? (01:28:54) Abnegating Cecity: basically (01:29:20) Abnegating Cecity: but he lies dormant after the tonyclysm, and the player eventually FUCKING PISSES him off again (01:29:30) Ian: ROFL (01:29:31) Abnegating Cecity: and tony puts on his nikes and starts blastin' sadus (01:29:45) Ian: ROFL (01:29:50) Ian: hm (01:29:59) Ian: so there could be some kind of conspiracy afoot (01:30:03) Ian: so there's like (01:30:13) Ian: bio-factories (01:30:17) Ian: for new humans (01:30:18) Ian: idk (01:30:23) Ian: not sure (01:30:27) Ian: thats kinda wild (01:30:35) Ian: but you gotta explain becoming a human somehow (01:31:34) Abnegating Cecity: hm that's a bigger plothole than I originally realized (01:31:43) Abnegating Cecity: gonna have to get some drank for ponderin dat (01:31:55) Ian: rofl (01:31:57) Ian: already on that (01:32:32) Ian: idk i feel like this is really infringing on the matrix (01:32:34) Ian: but (01:32:38) Ian: its still kinda cool (01:33:34) Abnegating Cecity: part of the problem I suppose is I've never seen the matrix (01:33:44) Ian: rofl (01:33:46) Ian: well basically (01:33:53) Ian: its in the future (01:33:56) Ian: and 'reality' (01:34:00) Ian: is actually your brain (01:34:13) Ian: hooked up to a computer program (01:34:33) Ian: in a world run by robots and shit (01:34:44) Abnegating Cecity: o i c (01:34:49) Abnegating Cecity: yeah I guess that's kinda close (01:34:53) Ian: well (01:35:01) Ian: idk (01:35:30) Ian: there doesnt have to be anything in the real world thats from the virtual world, ie robots in shit (01:35:39) Ian: could all be radioactive sasquatches and stuff (01:35:43) Abnegating Cecity: ROFL (01:35:50) Abnegating Cecity: I just imagine a giant (01:35:52) Abnegating Cecity: glowing green (01:35:53) Abnegating Cecity: turning around (01:35:55) Ian: ROFL (01:35:59) Abnegating Cecity: and ejecting nukes from its ass (01:36:03) Ian: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFL (01:36:11) Ian: SASQUATCH FART NUUKES (01:39:35) Ian: so um anyways (01:39:45) Abnegating Cecity: but yeah, trying to think of a way to explain it rofl (01:40:18) Ian: there has to be some sort of physical thing in place to make a manufactured human (01:40:25) Ian: or some weird (01:40:28) Ian: time-warp shit (01:40:50) Abnegating Cecity: I was thinking something along the lines of compressing electrical signals at a micro level (01:41:40) Ian: mirco being.. (01:41:42) Ian: atomic? (01:41:47) Abnegating Cecity: yeah meant to say atomic (01:41:52) Ian: or molecular or what lol (01:41:53) Ian: yeah ok (01:41:56) Ian: well (01:42:18) Ian: hmm yeah i can buy into that Anfractu0us 07:02, December 17, 2009 (UTC)